Love Will Grow Up
by Freedom Friday
Summary: Hyuga Hinata termasuk keluarga yang menguasai bela diri tinggi, dijodohkan dengan anak terkaya di dunia. Hinata yang bertugas untuk melindungi Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang berusaha untuk menyingkirkan Hinata dari kehidupannya. bagaimana yah kehidupan pernikahan mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Keluarga Hyuga adalah keluarga petarung, dimana mereka dari kecil telah dipersiapkan untuk bertarung. Maka dari itu sebagai anggota keluarga inti, Hyuga Hinata dan Hyuga Hanabi telah belajar bela diri dari kecil, adapun juga Kakak sepupu mereka, Hyuga Neji, walaupun bukan dari keluarga inti tapi dia sudah diangkat menjadi kakak –bagi Hinata dan Hanabi- dan menjadi anak bagi Hyuga Hiasi. Istri Hiasi telah lama meninggal sejak Hinata berumur 5 tahun. Walaupun mereka adalah keluarga petarung, tapi di masyarakat awam, mereka hanya keluarga biasa. Ya keluarga biasa dimana karena kejadian masa lalu mereka akhirnya tunduk dibawah Namikase Corp. Walaupun tak ada yang tahu, -selain Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina dan keluarga Hyuga itu sendiri- mereka telah dipekerjakan untuk melayani keluarga Namikaze. Yah mungkin karena terlalu diam-diam sehingga orang-orang tidak sadar bahwa baik Neji, Hinata, selalu berada disekolah yang sama dengan Namikaze Naruto. Mereka tidak mengetahui apapun soal kerja dibawah pimpinan Namikaze Corp, mereka belum diberitahu sampai mereka berada diusia 20 tahun. Satu sekolah dengan orang terkaya di dunia, sekolah yang sangat elit, dan hanya orang kaya yang mampu untuk bersekolah disana, di Konoha Gakuen. Orang-orang berfikir bahwa Neji dan Hinata mendapatkan beasiswa, karena mereka tidak pernah keluar dari 3 besar. Baik Neji maupun Hinata juga tidak tau tujuan mereka disekolahkan di sekolah elit tersebut.

Tapi masa-masa itu sudah lewat Hinata telah menjadi seorang gadis yang dewasa. Rambut panjangnya, mata khas Hyuga, kulit mulus tanpa cacat dan wajah yang bersih. Dan Naruto sendiri telah menjadi pria dewasa yang diincar oleh semua para gadis. Bayangkan saja, siapa yang mau menolak pria yang terkaya –karena dia adalah anak tunggal-, dan wajahnya juga mendukung untuk tidak di tolak, rambut kuningnya, kulit tannya yang mengundang selera, dan mata birunya yang membuat siapapun dapat menolaknya. Tak ada satupun yang tidak luluh jika berhadapan dengan Naruto. Kecuali satu orang, dan orang itu adalah orang yang ditugaskan menjadi pengawal Naruto secara diam-diam yaitu Hinata.

Hinata diberikan tugas untuk melindungi Naruto karena sekarang Neji, sudah bekerja di perusahaan Namikaze, tapi di bagian Suna. Minato sendiri yang mengutusnya kesana. Dia sudah mengetahui hubungan Namikaze dengan Hyuga terlebih dahulu sebelum Hinata, jadi setelah lulus dari universitas ternama, dia dikirim ke Suna. Sedangkan Hanabi masih di Konoha junior High school. Yang tersisa adalah Hinata. Jadi dia yang akan ditugaskan untuk melindungi Naruto. Begitulah perintah yang diberikan kepadanya setelah diberitahukan di usia 20 tahunnya

Hinata tidak pernah memikirkan masalah kehidupan percintaannya, karena baginya itu semua hanya omong kosong. dia fikir bahwa orang yang jatuh cinta itu adalah orang bodoh, 'mengatakan aku mencintaimu-bertengkar-putus-mencari kekasih yang lain-mengatakan aku mencitaimu' seperti di lingkaran setan, tak akan pernah putus. Itulah pemikiran Hinata, atau pemikiran bagi orang yang tak pernah mengalami cinta. Dia hanya berfokus pada tugasnya 'bekerja-tua-mati. Setidaknya itu ada ujungnya. begitulah pemikirannya.

Dan sejujurnya Hinata tidak mengenal siapa itu Naruto, walaupun satu sekolah bukan berarti dia tau. Dia bukanlah tipe cewek yang suka bergabung untuk mercerita mengenai cowok fashion atau apapun yang tidak penting, dia terlalu cuek untuk mengetahui masalah orang lain. Dalam berteman pun dia sangat pilih-pilih. Walaupun hanya mempunyai sedikit teman, yang penting Hinata nyaman dengan mereka. Maka dia tidak akan pernah mengecewakan sahabatnya. Seperti Sakura, Ino dan Ten-ten. Ten-ten sudah menikah dengan Neji, dan pindah ke Suna bersama Neji. Yang tertinggal adalh Ino dan Sakura. Walaupun mereka jauh dari Ten-ten tapi mereka tetap berkomunikasi. Hanya saja ada yang tidak diketahui Hinata, atau mungkin memang dia tidak tahu, dan tidak ingin mngetahuinya. Dia tidak tahu yang mana namanya Naruto.

Kediaman Hyuga

"Oto-sama memanggilku?" kata Hinata ketika mendapati ayahnya tengah duduk membelakanginya. Dengan pelan Hinata duduk bersimpuh dibelakang ayahnya.

"Dengar Hinata, kau akan menikah dengan anak dari keluarga Namikaze." Kata Hiasi langsung pada intinya. "Dengan menjadi istri, kau akan lebih mudah untuk mengawasinya" lanjut Hiasi tetap dengan wajah yang sangat sulit diartikan

"Tapi Oto-sama, jika aku menjadi istri berarti aku hanya akan mengawasinya ketika dirumah saja."

"Itu juga termasuk melindunginya, ini adalah perintah dari Minato. Karena beberapa hari yang lalu, ditemukan racun dalam makanannya. Ternyata orang yang mencoba meracuninya adalah pembantunya sendiri. Dia disewa oleh perusahaan saingan Namikaze Corp untuk membunuh Naruto. Agar tak ada yang menjadi penerus perusahaan Namikaze."

'susah juga menjadi orang kaya' batin Hinata. "Oto-sama, setau saya Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih". Itu yang diketahui dari sakura, ia sempat menangkap pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino.

"Itu masalah keluarga Namikaze, kau tak perlu memikirkannya. ayahnya sendiri yang memberi perintah untuk menikahkan mu dengan putranya. Apa kau keberatan Hinata?" Tanya Hiasi, walaupun mereka tunduk dibawah keluarga Namikaze tapi ayahnya juga masih memikirkan perasaan putrinya. Jika Hinata menolak dia akan mencoba segala cara untuk menolak perintah Minato. Sekalipun dia yang akan menanggungnya sendiri.

"Sama sekali tidak Otou-sama, ini adalah tugas kita sebagai klan Hyuga. Untuk melindungi keluarga penyelamat kita di masa lalu. Karena merekalah kita masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Nyawaku sekalipun tak akan bisa membayar kebaikan mereka" jawab Hinata bohong. Ia baru mengetahui tentang apa dan bagaimana hubungan mereka dengan keluarga Namikaze setahun yang lalu. Baginya ayahnya adalah nyawanya. Jika dia menentang maka ayahnya akan masuk dalam masalah, maka dari itu dia tidak ingin memberi beban bagi ayahnya. Sebab ayahnya yang membesarkan mereka seorang diri. Dia tidak akan pernah mengecewakan ayahnya. Itulah janjinya

Hiasi berfikir sebentar, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya, dengan penuh wibawa dia berucap "Baiklah kalau begitu, pernikahannya akan diadakan minggu depan, kau boleh pergi"

"Baik Otou-sama" ucap Hinata lalu beranjak pergi. Tak ada perlawanan, toh dia hanya perlu bangun- pagi masak sarapan untuk naruto-menyiapkan makan malam-menunggunya pulang-menungguya makan-tidur. Lingkaran setan, dia tidak habis pikir bahwa dia akan masuk kedalam lingkaran setan. Yah setidaknya mungkin dia bisa bersenang-senang ketika Naruto pergi kerja. Bisa menguasai rumah sendirian itu menyenangkan. Begitulah isi pikiran Hinata.

Kediaman Namikaze

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau, Ayah. Bukankah kalian menentang hubunganku dengan Shion karena dia berada di keluarga yang tidak berada? Sekarang kalian malah menyuruhku untuk menikahi orang yang lebih di bawah dari Shion?" teriak Naruto geram. Dia tidak habis pikir dia di panggil ke ruang keluarga hanya untuk disuruh menikah dengan wanita yang tidak jelas. "Jika kalian ingin menyuruhku menikah, maka aku lebih memilih untuk menikah dengan Shion, toh tidak ada bedanya dengan masalah keuangan, dan aku sangat mencintai Shion" ucap naruto membela diri.

Minato masih tenang duduk sofa memandang Naruto yang tengah frustasi "Naruto, sudah berapa kali ayah bilang, bahwa Shion hanya memanfaatkanmu." Jelas Minato setenang mungkin. Dia tahu siapa dan bagaimana Shion itu. Ternyata gadis yang bernama Shion itu memiliki banyak kekasih kaya untuk dimanfaatkan, ketika sudah tidak memiliki uang, dia akan meninggalkannya, pernah juga Shion berada di pub malam sedang berciuman dengan seorang pria. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh mata-mata pribadinya –Hatake Kakashi-. "ini pilihan ayah, ayah tahu yang terbaik bagimu" sambungnya. Tentu saja sebagai seorang ayah, dia harus bertindak. Dia tidak ingin anaknya jatuh kedalam wanita pemeras. menurutnya Naruto masih meninggi-ninggikan cinta monyetnya. Dia hanya dipermainkan oleh seorang wanita. Dan bukan hanya itu, dia perlu seseorang yang sangat dia percayai untuk menjaga puteranya. Dan itu adalah keluarga Hyuga. Dia sudah menganggap Hiasi sebagai sahabat baiknya. Bukan sebagai bawahan

"Ibu.." Naruto menoleh ke Ibunya untuk meminta tolong tapi Kushina malah menunduk, seperti menahan tangis –menurut Naruto- lalu Kushina mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berwarna merah menahan tangis, tapi ada yang lolos dari matanya yang sudah turun membasahi pipinya "Naruto, ikuti saja perintah ayahmu. Kali ini ibu tak bisa membantumu." Walaupun ibunya galak, tapi entah kenapa seolah TERLIHAT ingin membela anaknya.

Satu hal yang paling dibenci Naruto, melihat ibunya menangis. Dia tidak tega bila melihat wanita menangis, apalagi wanita itu adalah orang yang sangat penting baginya, orang yang sudah melahirkannya. Dia luluh. Setaunya dia tidak pernah melihat ibunya menangis. Apapun yang penting ibunya berhenti menangis. "Baiklah…" ucap Naruto menyerah dan pasrah.

"Pernikahannya akan diadakan minggu depan, bersiap-siaplah" Minato membuka suara setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Terserah…" balas Naruto malas dan beranjak ke lantai dua, kekamarnya.

Ketika sudah dirasa Naruto berada dalam kamarnya, langsung saja Kushina mengucek-ngucek matanya. "aduh perih, kenapa aku tidak memakai tetes mata saja". Masih setia mengucek matanya

Minato tersenyum geli melihat istrinya ini. Dia tau kalau dia hanya berpura-pura menangis dengan menggunakan bawang merah di matanya. Naruto tidak mencium bau bawang tersebut mungkin karena terlalu focus menahan amarah, terlalu jauh jarak duduknya dengan orang tuanya, atau mungkin karena sudah terlalu bodoh sehingga indera penciumannya tidak berfungsi. "Salahmu sendiri, kenapa mau berpura-pura menangis"

"Berisik" sambil mencubit perut suaminya "Ini juga untuk membantumu, kalau aku tidak pura-pura menangis, Naruto tidak akan setuju. Dan mungkin dia akan tetap bertahan dengan cinta monyetnya itu" jelas Kushina menutup mata menahan perih dimatanya. Dia tahu, Naruto tidak akan pernah menolaknya jika dia menangis. Diam-diam dia bangga akan anaknya yang tidak ingin durhaka kepada ibunya. Yang malah ia manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya.

"Sykurlah, kebodohan Naruto berasal darimu. Jadi kau bisa membodohinya" ucap Minato mengejek dan membalikan wajah istrinya untuk berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Ap-" belum sempat Kushina mengucapkan huruf terakhir Minato memotong perkataanya. "buka matamu." Perlahan Kushina membuka matanya, lalu Minato pun meniup-niup mata istrinya.

Kamar Naruto

'Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa mereka malah ingin menjodohkanku dengan orang yang tidak jelas. Bagiku cintaku hanyalah Shion. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan tentang Shion. Aku menikah bukan berarti aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan Shion. Lihat saja, akan kubuat si Hyuga itu menyerah, dan menceraikanku. Aku akan membuatnya tersiksa dan menyesal karena mau menjadi istriku.' Batin Naruto dan akhirnya tidur karena kelelahan bercampur kaget dengan kabar buruk ini-menurutnya-.


	2. Chapter 2

Satu minggu lewat satu hari pun berlalu terdapat dua insan yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah yang mewah. Tidak terlalu besar maupun terlalu kecil, tapi akan terlihat sepi jika hanya ditinggali oleh dua orang. Ya, kedua orang itu adalah Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka telah menikah dan resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Tapi menjadi sepasang suami-isteri bukan berarti saling mengetahui isi hati maupun pikiran. Mereka hanya dua manusia yang memiliki hati masing-masing yang tidak bisa digapai walaupun telah diikat oleh sumpah maupun cincin di jari manis. Berjalan dalam diam dengan membawa barang bawaan sendiri. Tak ada yang berminat untuk berbicara ataupun berinisiatif untuk membawakan barang bawaan selain barang milik sendiri.

"Dengar sampah, sekarang kau pasti sangat senang menjadi Isteriku. Anjing kampung sepertimu hanya suka menjilati tuannya." Ucap Naruto penuh amarah. "Tapi maaf, aku bukannlah tuan yang baik." Berucap sinis seperti itu, pasti akan membuat Hinata ketakutan pikir Naruto. Perjalanan mereka akhirnya terhenti karena Naruto sekarang tengah menghadang Hinata.

Hinata berhenti dan memandang Naruto dengan bosan. "Ya, kau benar. Aku sedang berusaha menjilati mu untuk dapat menyambung nyawaku. Oleh karena itu aku akan melakukan segala cara bahkan untuk menjilat padamu agar aku bisa terus Hidup" Hinata malah menjawabnya dengan datar, plus muka datar. Salah satu alasan Hinata -selain pendiam dan cuek- hanya memiliki beberapa teman ialah karena kata-katanya, kata-katanya terdengar sinis, dan menyinggung. Itu karena Hinata tak dapat mengontrol mulutnya, apapun yang ada dipikirannya, terkadang meluncur begitu saja tanpa rem. Ia kembali teringat tentang pesan Bibi Kushina padanya atau yang seharusnya di panggil Ibu mulai sekarang.

Flash Back

 _Hinata memandang dirinya di depan cermin, dia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dirinya memang sangat cantik saat ini._

 _Tok tok tok.._

 _Tak lama kemudian muncul kepala Kushina sambil tersenyum._

" _Bibi, silahkan masuk" Hinata sangat senang melihat Kushina_

 _Sambil berjalan Kushina tersenyum. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dia sangat bahagia. "Panggil aku 'ibu', jangan panggil 'Bibi' Hinata. Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan anakku." Kushina mengambil kursi di samping Hinata dan mendudukinya. "ah, kau sangat cantik. Ibumu pasti sangat bangga padamu karena kau bisa tumbuh secantik ini" sambungnya, sambil terus menatap wajah Hinata. Tak ada kebohongan di balik kata-kata Kushina. Karena semuanya terpancar dari mata dan senyumnya._

" _Ibu…" mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia sangat rindu pada ibunya. Dan 16 tahun setelah ibu kandungnya meninggal dia bisa kembali memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan ibu. Itu membuatnya sangat-sangat bahagia. Memang Hinata adalah orang cuek, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa bersedih._

" _jangan menangis Hinata, nanti make up mu luntur" Kushina kemudian menghapus air mata yang hampir lolos dari mata Hinata. "yosh.. yosh.. yosh" hibur Kushina seperti menghibur anak kecil yang menagis karena lututnya terluka ketika bermain karena terjatuh._

" _um…." Hinata mengangguk "terimah kasih….. Ibu"_

 _Kembali tersenyum, Kushina kembali berucap "ano na Hinata.." jeda sebentar "Jangan pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai siapa, kenapa dan bagaimana bisa kamu menjadi istri Naruto."_

" _Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata kebingungan._

 _Kushina malah menggeleng. "kamu tidak perlu tahu. Anggap saja ini sebagai pekerjaan tambahanmu. Ini juga memiliki nilai, jadi akan kumasukkan tambahan gajimu sebagai imbalannya."_

" _Ibu, tidak perlu. Jika memang Ibu tidak mau kalau Naruto mengetahuinya. Maka aku tidak akan memberitahunya. Anggap saja ini sebagai rasa terimah kasihku karena bisa memanggil kembali seseorang dengan sebutan Ibu". Hinata menatap Kushina dengan senyum yang tulus._

" _Hinata", tanpa aba-aba Kushina memeluknya. "Aku sungguh bahagia, karena sekarang kau sudah menjadi menantuku. Aku titip Naruto padamu. Walaupun dia bodoh, tapi masih ada kebaikan di dalam dirinya. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi istri yang baik."_

 _Hinata kemudian membalas pelukan Ibu barunya. "um… serahkan saja dia padaku, Ibu."Kushina tidak perlu melihat wajah Hinata, karena dia tau bahwa Hinata tengah tersenyum dan kata-katanya penuh dengan keyakinan. Tak ada keraguan dalam dirinya._

Flash Back Off

Tak ada ketakutan di nada suara atau di mimik wajahnya dan itu sempat membuat Naruto tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata. Ia kagum karena wanita didepannya ini tak terlihat –bagi Naruto- merasa takut. Tapi dia harus kembali ke alam sadar sekarang. Atau harga dirinya jatuh jika kedapatan sedang terpesona.

"walaupun kau menjadi isteriku bukan berarti aku mencintaimu. Ingat! Aku tidak akan pernah Mencintaimu. Kau tidak akan pernah kuanggap siapa-siapa dirumah ini. Yang kulihat hanyalah anjing kampung yang tanpa persetujuanku masuk kedalam rumahku. Camkan itu!" Ucap Naruto tanpa sekalipun melirik Hinata dan langsung beranjak begitu saja menuju ke yang seharusnya kamar mereka tapi sepertinya hanya akan menjadi kamar Naruto.

'Memangnya aku mencintaimu? Aku bahkan baru bertemu dan bersama denganmu selama 24 jam. Dan baru 5 detik masuk kedalam rumah kau sudah menyatakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu. Mana bisa juga aku mencintaimu. Aku ini hanya pengawalmu yang berstatuskan istrimu. Dasar bodoh.' Batin Hinata. Seperti kata orang jangan pernah menganggap enteng orang pendiam, karena kita tidak tau apapun yang dipikirkannya. Bahkan yang terburuk sekalipun, karena ketika dirinya meledak apapun bisa terjadi.

Jika dilihat dari jauh, kita seperti melihat anak kecil yang kesusahan membawa barang bawaannya keatas lantai dua. "Menjadi istri yang baik… menjadi istri yang baik… menjadi istri yang baik." Hinata terus mengulang kalimat Kushina ketika menaiki anak-anak tangga, seolah itu adalah mantera penyemangat untuk menghilangkan kelelahan dan kekesalan dalam dirinya.

"Yosh… menjadi istri yang baik. Semangat!" dengan setengah berteriak sambil membanting diri ke tempat tidur King size. Tak lama kemudian Senyumannya memudar "Menjadi istri yang baik ya? Bagaimana caranya?" suatu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pada langit-langit kamar.

Hening

.

.

Hinata ingat kemarin Tenten memberikannya majalah yang kemarin. Dengan segera Ia bangun dan menuju tas yang masih belum dikeluarkan isinya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah majalah berjudul 'Tipe Isteri Idaman Suami'. "hmm… begitu ya, tersenyum, menyapa, menyiapkan sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam. Yang intinya Perhatian. Itu sih mudah" Setelah membaca beberapa halaman dia kembali bermonolog "Naruto orangya super sibuk, berarti dia hanya akan ada disini pada pagi dan malam hari. Jadi aku hanya perlu memasak porsi dua orang pagi dan malam ketika dia pulang. Siangnya masak untuk memenuhi perutku seorang diri. Begitu yah, Yosh! Aku siap!….." seperti mendapatkan pencerahan Hinata membelalakan matanya….. kaget dan syok. "Pagi dan malam hari… pagi dan malam hari…" dia terus mengulang-ngulang kalimat itu. "Yang berarti….." diam sejenak. seperti mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meledak. Dia tersenyum.

Kembali Hening

"aku tinggal SENDIRI. aku bisa menguasai rumah ini SENDIRI. karena hanya ada AKU." Hinata tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum, bukan hanya bibir bahkan seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa ditahan, sehingga akhirnya dia meloncat-loncat di tempat tidur seperti anak kecil. Untunglah tempat tidurnya dari Springbet. Jadi melengkapi kesenangannya karena tubuhnya memantul-mantul Setelah puas meloncat-loncat akhirnya ia mengumandangkan pengumuman pada perabotan kamarnya dengan tangan di pinggang dan wajah yang penuh keyakinan. "aku siap menjadi istri yang baik kalau begini."

Masih tetap tersenyum Hinata kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya, hari sudah malam. Jadi dia perlu istirahat untuk memulai menjadi istri yang baik. sambil memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam lemari, ia bersenandung "aku akan menjadi istri yang baik. La la la…". dan setelah semua bawaannya beres dia kembali menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur tapi dengan tetap tersenyum bahagia. Perlahan matanya menutup, 'akh aku lelah, hari ini sudah malam. Besok saja dimulainya menjadi istri yang baik. Toh dia juga sudah makan tadi.' Kemudian dia tertidur. Terbawa kealam mimpi.

Tak ada yang melihat, Hinata tengah tertidur dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Tak ada yang melihat betapa cantiknya dia di saat seperti ini

Tak ada yang melihat, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

####

Semetara itu dikamar Naruto

"akh Shion. Iya aku sudah dirumah sekarang."

"…."

"tenang saja, karena aku hanya mencintaimu."

"…."

"aku tahu. Aku akan mencari cara agar kami bisa bercerai. Aku juga tidak sudi bersamanya."

"…."

"baiklah, tidur yang nyeyak. aku mencitai.." sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terlebih dahulu sudah terdengar nada putus telfon. Terkadang Ia penasaran, apakah benar Shion mencintainya atau tidak. Tapi pikiran itu lenyap karena rasa cintanya lebih besar dari rasa penasaran itu. Menyatukan telapak tangan dikepala dan dijadikan bantal, Naruto menatap langit-langit. 'sekarang ada Hinata di sebelah kamar ini, apa yang harus kulakukan? Yang jelas aku tak bisa diam saja. Akh sial! Seandainya dia tidak ada. Aku harus membuatnya menderita, agar dia bisa cepat pergi dari hidupku'. Tak lama kemudian Naruto tertidur dengan wajah murung.

Mungkin kita sebagai penonton akan merasa lucu dua kamar yang bersebelahan ini mempunyai aura yang sangat berlawanan. Yang satunya beraura bahagia, dan satunya lagi beraura suram. Tanpa mereka sadari, Naruto yang ingin membuat Hinata menderita malah terlihat dia yang menderita. Sedangkan Hinata malah dapat mengambil sisi positif dari kejadian ini.


	3. Chapter 3

ganbarimasu...!

* * *

" _waah… aku telnyata manis sekali ya Bu?" ucap hinata kecil yang sedang berada dalam pangkuan sang Ibu. Dengan mata berbinar-binar dia menatap satu persatu album foto dirinya dan Neji ketika masih bayi._

" _Tentu saja, kau kan anak Ibu yang paling cantik" Jawab sang Ibu sambil membelai rambut Hinata dengan lembut._

 _Hinata melepaskan diri dari pangkuan ibunya dan berbalik menghadapnya "benalkah? Tapi kata Neji-Nii aku akan punya adik."_

 _Terlihat jelas Ibunya tengah tersenyum, dan memandang Hinata kecil dengan lembut. "Jadi kalau kau punya adik memangnya Hinata tidak mau menjadi yang paling cantik?"_

" _eeeeh, bukan begitu Bu, tapi…." Hinata menunduk, ia tidak mau wajah sedihnya ia perlihatkan pada ibunya._

" _jangan bersedih Hinata, kalau begitu kamu dan adikmulah yang paling tercantik di dunia ini"_

" _sungguh?"_

" _Iya…"_

" _Telimah kasih Ibu. Eh? Foto apa ini Bu?" Hinata memperlihatkan foto terakhir yang berada di album itu._

" _ini adalah foto pernikahan Ayah dan Ibu. Lihat" jawab ibunya sambil menunjuk wajah orang yang berada di foto tersebut._

" _Pelnikahan?" Hinata bingung dengan kosa kata tersebut._

" _Itu adalah pesta dimana kamu berjanji dengan orang yang kamu cintai sehidup semati, itu adalah saat-saat yang bahagia Hinata"_

" _Apa ibu bahagia?"_

" _Tentu, Ibu sangat bahagia. Di tambah dengan kehadiranmu dan Neji dan calon adikmu" Ibunya menjawab sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata._

" _Kalau begitu aku juga akan menikah supaya aku bahagia" kata Hinata menatap ibunya mantap._

 _Ibu Hinata tersenyum, lucu juga melihat putri kecilnya ini "mmm, tentu saja Hinata. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatmu menikah. Tapi kau harus dewasa dulu baru menikah, lihat Ibu dan Ayah sudah besarkan waktu menikah, sekarang adalah waktu untukmu untuk bermain."_

" _Baik bu.." Hinata kemudian masuk dalam pelukan sang Ibu sambil tersenyum bahagia._

 _#####_

" _Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… aku tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Ibuku Hiks"_

" _Kenapa?" tanya Hinata pada anak laki-laki yang tengah menagis._

" _Ibu sudah meninggalkanku, aku takkan pernah melihatnya lagi"_

" _Kamu akan selalu melihat Ibumu di sini" kata Hinata menunjuk dada seorang anak kecil. Saat ini mereka tengah di pemakaman. Ibu dari anak yang tengah menangis ini baru saja di kuburkan._

" _Tapi,… Hiks.. teman-temanku semua punya Ibu. Mereka dapat melihatnya.. hiks… mereka dapat berbicara dengan Ibu mereka dan menceritakan kesehariannya pada Ibu mereka. Hiks Huweeeee.." tangis anak itu meledak._

 _Hinata tersenyum lembut dan membelai rambut anak itu "Kalau masalah itu kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Hinata juga pernah mengalami masa itu, seolah tidak mau jika anak itu merasakan kesepian karena tidak memiliki sosok wanita dewasa di sampingnya. Tidak, dia tidak mau lagi melihat hal ini terjadi. Kala itu Hanabi masih bayi. Jadi sosok Hinatalah yang menjadi Ibunya. Tapi sekarang Ia seperti melihat dirinya ketika masih kecil, umurnya sama dengan dirinya ketika di tinggal Ibunya._

 _Derai air mata itu mulai menghilang walaupun masih ada yang lolos, Anak itu masih kesusahan menghapus air matanya "Hiks.. Tapi Bibi Hiks.. bukan Hiks ibuku hiks…"_

" _Hmmm… memang bukan, tapi kau bisa memanggilku 'Mama'". jeda sejenak._

 _Hinata kembali mengusap kepala yang bermahkotakan warna putih itu lalu kemudian ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan anak lelaki itu "Jadi kamu bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku, ne" sambungya dengan tersenyum tulus pada anak itu._

" _mmm" anak itu mengangguk dan memeluk Hinata dan meledaklah suara tangisannya. Lagi. "Arigatou, Mama.. Huweeeee"_

" _yosh… yosh.. yosh.." Hibur Hinata, kemudian memeluk tubu kecil yang ada di depannya. "Ibumu, selalu dihatimu. Tidak ada seorang wanita manapun yang boleh kau panggil dengan sebutan Ibu. Karena Ibumu hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Bahkan aku takkan bisa menggantikan posisinya. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi Mamamu….."_

#####

Hinata terbangun dari mimpinya. Dia membuka matanya seperti orang kaget "Yume ka.." kemudian ia duduk dan melihat ke sebelah kanannya. Lalu membaca tulisan 'Istri yang baik'. Semalam Ia menempelnya di pintu lemari pakaiannya. Kemudian dia melihat ke jendela, walaupun tertutup gorden tapi cahaya pagi masih bisa lolos, Hinata lalu tersenyum dan mulai bermonolog "Ibu… sekarang aku sudah menikah, apa Ibu bahagia? Gomen, sepertinya pernikahanku dan pernikahan Ibu berbeda, tapi tenang saja Bu, aku akan selalu bahagia... dan juga anak itu, sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak melihatnya, aku ingin bertemu dengan…." Percakapan seorang dirinya terpotong dengan bunyi alarm. "Uh alarm sialan" dengan jengkel Hinata mematikan alarmnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Sebagai istri yang baik dia harus bangun pagi lebih dulu dan menyiapkan sarapan.

####

Jam 07.00 AM

Hinata baru saja selesai memasak ketika ia melihat Naruto turun dari tangga lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya yang rapi. "ah Naruto-kun, Ohayou. Ayo duduk, kita sarapan bersama?" sapa Hinata dengan wajah ceria.

"Tidak" dan hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut orang yang di sapa tanpa melihat orang yang menyapa. Dia terus berjalan keluar. Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang. "itterashai" Hinata melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Naruto masuk kedalam mobil. Ia masih saja tersenyum sampai mobil Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya.

"huh… aku belum tau porsi makanan Naruto…" ia kembali memandang masakannya yang terbilang banyak untuk dua orang itu "tapi yah setidaknya aku bisa menghabiskan yang ini sendirian… Ha ha ha!" Hinata merasa senang sekali karena bisa makan sepuasnya. Sendirian. "Mmm harum, aku memang jago masak, ha ha ha!" tawanya terhenti… sebaiknya aku biarkan dingin dulu. "aku harus latihan." Hinata kemudian kembali ke kamar untuk mengganti baju agar ia lebih leluasa bergerak ketika latihan di belakang Rumah. Itu karena dia tidak boleh melemahkan pertahananya, tugas yang sebenarnya ialah melindungi Naruto dari apapun. Istri hanya sebagai cover.

"Kurasa ini cukup" setelah beristirahat sejenak, untuk menghilangkan keringatnya. Kemudian Ia bergegas mandi dan menuju ke dapur. Hinata sangat kelaparan karena latihan tadi. Dia sudah terbiasa untuk latihan dulu sebelum sarapan.

'Tujuh kali tambah untuk mengisi perutnya. 4 piring untuk energy yang habis karena latihan tadi dan 3 piring untuk energy melanjutkan aktifitas.' Batin Hinata yang sedang mencuci piring. Ketika Ia melihat jam ternyata sudah jam 10.30. saatnya membuat makan siang. Tapi membuatkan bekal untuk Naruto. 'ketika suami tidak sarapan, sebaiknya dibuatkan bekal' begitulah catatan yang ada di majalah.

Hinata tidak menggunakan kendaraannya. Dia hanya akan menggunakannya jika itu memang perlu. Jadi dia memilih untuk jalan kaki. Walaupun berjalan di terik matahari, kulit Hinata tidak akan hitam. Bahkan dia tidak memakai make up. Jadi dia tidak ambil pusing soal penampilan. Mungkin karena ini turunan dari ibunya.

Semua orang terkesima melihat penampilan Hinata. Yang terlihat hanya telapak tangan beserta jari-jarinya dan wajanya saja yang tidak tertutup kain. Semua pria yang ada di kantor tersebut akan bangga jika memiliki istri seperti Hinata. Dia memakai baju lengan panjang warna biru, kemudian di lapisi dengan baju lengan pendek warna Putih. Sederhana tapi bergaya. Terlihat tomboy tapi menawan dengan rambut indigonya yang di terurai sampai sebahu. Ia berjalan lurus tanpa memperhatikan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata terus memperhatikan langkahnya tanpa sekalipun mengedipkan mata.

"Oh Hinata, Naruto ada di dalam kurasa kau perlu tahu.", sapa Shikamaru. Bukannya Shikamaru ingin membuat Naruto maupun Hinata bermusuhan. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin jika istrinya mengomel padanya jika Hinata patah hati karena hal ini. Jadi sebaiknya dia tau dari awal.

"Ah, terimah kasih Shikamaru". Dia tahu, karena Hinata juga bersahabat dengan Temari. Temari adalah senpainya Hinata ketika di Universitas dulu. Dan mereka sangat dekat. Tapi jarang bertemu karena beda kelas. Semuanya terungkap waktu pernikahan mereka. Semua sahabat-sahabat Hinata adalah sahabat Naruto juga.

Hinata kemudian membuka sedikit pintu kantor Naruto, dia melihatnya. Naruto dan gadis berambut pirang pucat.

#####

Shion dan Naruto tengah berciuman di sofa. Naruto tengah memangku Shion, dan memegang pinggangnya sedangkan Shion melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto. Setelah itu ciuman diakhiri dengan terengah-engah.

"Naruto, aku membawakan bekal untukmu, aku tahu kau belum makan" ucap Shion manja. Dia mengambil kotak bento yang berada di mejanya dan membukakannya untuk Naruto. Sebenarnya dia agak kecewa, karena isinya bukan makanan kesukaan Naruto. Tapi karena tidak ingin membuat wajah kekasihnya kecewa dia memasang wajah senang. "Terimah kasih Shion-chan, aku berharap kaulah yang menjadi istriku". Shion tersipu malu mendengar hal itu.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk menantikannya" sambil mulai menyuapi Naruto. "Ne, Naruto. Aku sudah kehabisan uang. Aku tidak punya uang lagi untuk membayar uang apartemenku." Sambungnya. Ia menghentikan suapannya, dan menunduk dan berwajah sesedih mungkin.

"Jangan bersedih, Shion-chan. Aku akan membayarkanmu jika kau menyuapiku sampai habis" hibur Naruto.

"benarkah?" Tanya Shion yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Naruto. "Akh Naruto-kun, Aishiteru…" lalu dengan semangat Ia kembali menyuapi Naruto sampai suapan terakhir

#####

Bukannya bermaksud untuk menguping, dia hanya ingin memastikan makanan yang dibawakan gadis itu tidak beracun. Hanya saja dia menikmati pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Shion mengenai uang sewa. Lalu setelah percakapan itu berakhir Hinata menutup pintu secara perlahan. "Aku sudah tenang sekarang." Ia kemudian melihat Shikamaru "Aku tidak tau seberapa bodohnya dia, tapi ketika melihat kejadian tadi, aku sangat yakin dialah yang terbodoh diantara orang bodoh". Shikamaru hanya terkekeh mendengar hal itu.

"Entahlah… mungkin kau benar. Tapi kalau masalah politik maupun mengenai perusahaan, dialah pemegang kendali." Jawab Shikamaru. Dia agak bingung mengenai Hinata, jika dirinya ada di posisi Naruto saat ini. Dia pasti sudah di cekik oleh Temari sesudah setelah Ia melempar Shion ke luar jendela.

Hinata mengangkat bahu "Aku kurang jago dalam masalah politik" lalu Ia menyodorkan bekal tepat di depan wajah Shikamaru. "Shikamaru apa kau mau?" tawar Hinata, tinggal beberapa senti lagi maka benda itu akan mengenai wajahnya makanya dengan cepat dia mengambil Bento itu dari tangan Hinata, takut jika Hinata malah semakin memajukannya dan mengenai wajahnya. "tenang saja aku akan memberi tahukan soal ini pada Temari" sambungnya "Jya na…" Baru beberapa langkah Hinata mengambil langkah untuk pulang, dia membalikkan badannya. "Oh iya, Jangan sampai Naruto tahu kalau aku datang, atau kau akan disiksa oleh Temari". Seolah tidak menginginkan pembelaan Shikamaru Hinata langsung pergi. Dan tinggallah Shikamaru masih mematung memandangi punggung Hinata yang akhirnya masuk kedalam lift untuk pulang.

####

11.30 PM

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, ketika mendengar suara mobil memasuki pekarangan Rumah. Hinata segera berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Lalu turun untuk menunggui Naruto di depan pintu. "Okaeri, Naruto-kun," Hinata tersenyum ketika Naruto membuka pintu rumah. Tapi Naruto seakan tidak melihat Hinata, dia terus berjalan dan masuk kedalam rumah. 'Setidaknya tutup kembali pintunya' batin Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau mau makan?" tanya Hinata ketika mendapati Naruto tengah minum di dapur

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Naruto datar. Naruto hanya melewati Hinata ketika selesai minum dan langsung kembali menuju kamarnya.

"Baiklah…" balas Hinata tersenyum. 'pasang muka ramah Hinata, senyum, ceria, gembira' batin Hinata tengah menyemangati dirinya sendiri. sebenarnya Ia sangat kesal karena harus terbangun dari tidurnya gara-gara durian kuning ini, untunglah dia tidak terlalu kelelahan hari ini karena sehabis pulang dari kantor Naruto, Ia malah bermalas-malasan di rumah. Ketika Hinata melihat pintu kamar Naruto tertutup barulah dia mendecih "Dasar anak manja.." lalu kembali kekamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Untunglah Ia tidak menyimpankan makanan untuk Naruto. Karena jika itu terjadi, berarti dia yang harus makan tengah malam. Sebagai seorang yang ekonominya di bawah rata-rata, dia sangat menghargai yang namanya makanan. Dan tidak akan pernah membuangnya. Kecuali kalau itu beracun.

####

Satu bulan telah berlalu, dan dia tetap mengikuti saran dari buku itu. Hingga akhirnya Hinata mengambil kesimpulan bahwa 'buku bisa memberi saran, tapi pengalaman adalah guru terbaik'. Setelah satu Minggu tinggal bersama Naruto, Hinata tetap mencoba menawarkan sarapan maupun makan malam pada Naruto, dan rajin memeriksa makan siang Naruto di Kantor, untuk makan malamnya Hinata tidak tau Naruto makan dimana, inilah konsekuensinya jika menyamar menjadi Istri. Menawarkan makanan bukan berarti dia mengharapkan Naruto untuk ikut makan dengannya, karena porsi yang dibuat Hinata hanya untuk dirinya. tapi sebagai istri yang baik atau karena pekerjaannya sebagai pengawal tidak mungkin dia tidak menawarkannya. Dia hanya menawarkan, tapi tidak berminat untuk memberi.

Ting.. tong..

Cklek…

Hinata kaget dengan kemunculan sepasang manusia berbeda gender di depannya. Walaupun sudah terbilang tidak muda lagi, tapi bagi Hinata Kushina maupun Minato masih seperti anak Kuliahan. Padahal anak mereka sudah kepala 2.

"Ayah, Ibu… silahkan masuk."

"Akh Hinata aku rindu sekali padamu" tanpa aba-aba Kushina sudah memeluk erat –sangat erat- Hinata, hingga hamper membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"maa… maa… Kushina kau tidak ingin membuat menantumu masuk rumah sakit karena sesak nafaskan." Minato menarik kembali Kushina dari acara berpelukan yang menurutnya mengerikan itu.

"aduh… maaf Hinata." Sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. "te.. hee.." Kushina memukul kepalanya sendiri sambil melirik ke Minato.

"Hinata, dimana Naruto?" tanya Kushina setelah Hinata meletakkan minuman di hadapannya dan Minato.

"Dia masih tidur, Bu. Mungkin dia kelelahan"

"Hmm… kelelahan ya…." Sorot mata Kushina seolah menyelidik. Dan hanya di balas senyum penuh arti oleh Hinata. Sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti tentang nada suara Kushina, yang dia pikirkan kelelahan karena selama satu bulan ini Naruto selalu pulang jam 11.30 jadi wajar saja dia bersantai di hari Minggu ini. Dan itupun akan segera pergi entah kemana setelah dia bangun.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Naruto Hinata?" Minato memasuki percakapan, inilah tujuan keduanya dia dan Istrinya mengunjungi rumah mereka.

"Ya begitulah Ayah, sejauh ini belum ada tanda-tanda dari orang-orang yang mencurigakan. Dan saya hanya bisa mengawasi makanan Naruto pada pagi dan siang saja karena aku harus ada dirumah pada malam hari." Jawab Hinata panjang lebar. Yah setidaknya Hinata setengah bohong setengah jujurkan. Makan siangnya Naruto aman, walaupun bukan dia yang membuatkannya. Makan malamnya yah Hinata tidak tau.

"jadi maksudmu Naruto tidak makan malam disini?" suara Minato mulai mengintimidasi Hinata.

"Begitulah…" kata Hinata sambil menunuduk. "Tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir, sebab ada Ko yang bersamanya. Kemampuannya hamper sama denganku, jadi anda tenang saja." Hinata akhirnya menatap Minato dengan sungguh, tidak ada keraguan di matanya. Hening. Pandangan Minato seolah menyelidik sedangkan Hinata hanya menatapnya dengan yakin. Kushina merasa tidak tenang dengan keheningan ini.

"Ayah… Ibu… Kenapa kalian ada disini?" semua mata tertuju pada si penanya. Kushina merasa lega akan kedatangan putranya ini. Dia akhirnya berdiri dan…

"Anak kurang ajar, bukannya mengucapkan selamat pagi malah bertanya seperti itu? Ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu seperti itu Namikaze Naruto". Dengan berakhirnya kalimat dari ibunya ini, dia juga mengakhiri jitakan pada kepala Naruto.

'mungkin karena inilah dia menjadi bodoh' Batin Minato dan Hinata Bersamaan.

"akh mumpung ayah dan ibu disini, ayo kita sarapan bersama. Kebetulan aku sudah selesai memasak." Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat secara langsung penganiayaan pada Naruto.

"Mmm… ini masakanmu Hinata? Astaga ini enak sekali." Puji Kushina di tengah makan mereka. Diam-diam Naruto juga menikmati masakan Hinata. Ini lebih enak dari masakan Shion.

Hinata duduk disamping Kushina dan Naruto duduk di samping Minato. Kini mereka tengah sarapan bersama.

"Kushina, jangan bicara jika masih ada makanan di mulutmu." Tegur Minato, sambil membersihkan makanan yang ada di sudut kanan bibir bawah Kushina. "astaga, padahal anakmu sudah menikah, tapi kau tetap belepotan seperti ini."

"Anata…" dan terjadilah tatap-menatap dari pasangan kepala 40 ini.

"ehem…. Ayah, Ibu, kita sedang makan. Jangan membuatku tidak nafsu makan." Lerai Naruto, dia agak sedikit malu, sebab ada Hinata disampingnya. Dia jadi agak rishi dengan tingkah keduanya orang tuanya, karena ada Hinata disampingna. Sedangkan Hinata terus melanjutkan acara makannya seolah merasa tidak terganggu sama sekali.

"Dasar, bilang saja kalau kau sirik" sindir Kushina sinis. "Jadi apa sudah ada tanda-tanda?"

"Maksud Ibu apa?" jujur saja, Naruto memang tidak mengerti akan pertanyaan Ibunya ini.

"ish kau ini, maksud Ibu tanda-tanda calon cucu, Ibu sudah tidak sabar"

Naruto bengong, tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia hanya ada dirumah jika sudah tengah malam, hanya untuk tidur. Sedangkan Hinata masih saja berwajah tenang. Seperti tidak terganggu dengan pertanyaan tadi. Atau mungkin karena dia merasa bukan dari keluarga itu, ini hanya sebuah pekerjaan. Jadi dia tidak berminat untuk masuk dalam percakapan yang tidak ada hubunganna dengan dia. "Kushina, Mereka baru satu bulan menikah, jangan terlalu mendesak mereka" Dalam hati Naruto sangat bersyukur memiliki ayah seperti Minato yaitu bisa meredam keingintahuan Ibunya.

"Ne, Hinata, kau menyukai anak-anak kan?" tanya Kushina penuh antusias. "Kau mau kan menjadi ibu dari anak-anak Naruto? Kau maukan mengandung anak dari Naruto? Kau maukan memberikan kami cucu?" pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi dari Kushina. Hinata bingung mau menjawabnya. Dia tidak mendegar semua pertanyaan dari Kushina karena diucapakan dengan sangat cepat, tapi yang dia ingat cuman pertanyaan pertama 'kau menyukai anak-anak kan?' pertanyaan yang lain menghilang begitu saja dari kepala Hinata karena pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi dan cepat yang tidak sempat terekam baik di kepala Hinata.

"Um.. Tentu" jawab Hinata tersenyum. Dia tidak bohong, dia memang menyukai anak-anak.

Sedangkan Naruto syok, dia tadi mendengar dengan jelas semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ibunya pada Hinata. Dia sudah tidak mampu menatap Hinata lagi. Dia tidak tau harus bilang apa sekarang.

#####

"Sebenarnya Ibu ingin menginap, tapi sepertinya Ibu akan mengganggu …" kata Kushina mengarling jahil pada Naruto "Iya kan Hinata?" sambungnya tersenyum jahil pada Hinata. Yang tetap di balas dengan senyuman penuh arti oleh Hinata. Sebenarnya Hinata mengartikan lain dari kata 'mengganggu' itu. Tapi ya sudahlah, dari pada tidak memberikan respon.

Naruto sudah tidak tau apalagi yang harus dikatakan pada ibunya ini. "berusahalah Naruto" Kushina mengacak-ngacak surai pirang Naruto setelah itu memeluk Hinata. "aku menitipkan Naruto padamu ya?" dibalik pertanyaan itu tersimpan suatu perintah, Hinata paham itu. Karena itu adalah Tugasnya sekarang.

'kenapa Ibu malah menitipkanku pada manusia kampungan ini, bukannya dia yang dititipkan kepadaku dan itu membuatku sangat terganggu'

"Sudah ya Naruto Hinata, jaga kesehatan kalian. Dan Hinata aku tidak sabar menantikan cucu darimu dan Naruto?" Kata Kushina. "kami akan berkunjung lagi" kata Minato lalu menginjak rem.

Hinata mematung, sedang mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata Kushina. diakan hanya pengawal, jadi tidak ada dalam daftar pekerjaannya untuk memberikan cucu. "Aku tidak akan sudi punya anak darimu, Anjing penjilat. Lebih baik aku tidak punya anak jika harus dari rahimmu. Yang boleh menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku adalah Shion" ucap Naruto penuh emosi.

"terserah padamu sajalah, Rubah bodoh" Hinata menatap Naruto bosan. 'Oh jadi Shion kah nama wanita itu. Aku baru tau.'

"Lalu kenapa, kau menjawab pertanyaan ibuku? Ooh aku tau, kau pasti berharap jika kau punya anak dariku maka aku tidak akan melepaskanmu? Anjing kampung sepertimu akan mudah kulepas. Kau memang pantas untuk tidur dijalanan." Naruto merasa tertantang dengan tatapan Hinata.

'apa? Kapan? Pertanyaan yang mana? Aku tidak pernah bilang ingin punya anak dari manusia bodoh ini?' Hinata membatin. Hinata tersenyum "Setidaknya aku lebih berguna karena bisa bersuara dari pada Rubah bodoh yang hanya bisa diam saja. Sudah yah, aku harus membersihkan kandang dari Rubah bodoh yang ada di depanku ini." Hinata kemudian masuk kedalam rumah. Sepertinya jadwal latihannya harus diatur. Dan hari ini misalnya sudah di tetapkan untuk libur dari latihan. Oleh karena itu saatnya ia membersihkan rumah.

Ah saat-saat beginilah yang ia suka. Serasa rumah besar ini hanya dia yang menghuninya. Masak-masak sendiri. bisa nonton sepuasnya, makan-makan sendiri. beginilah hidup seharusnya. Tapi sepertinya yang dipikirkan Hinata saat ini hanyalah mimpi, Ia melihat Naruto tengah menonton di ruang keluarga. 'istri yang baik' Hinata memantapkan diri untuk bertanya pada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, aku mau ke super market untuk….."

"kalau meu keluar, tidak usah minta izin padaku. Aku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, kau mau pergi kemana atau menghilang dari muka bumi ini itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Jadi jangan pernah meminta izin padaku. Aku bukan siapa-siapamu" potong Naruto panjang lebar.

"Maaf kalau begitu, aku hanya berusaha mencegah kau mencariku seperti orang gila jika tiba-tiba aku menghilang" Balas Hinata dengan lembut dan senyum tulus di pipinya. 'Sungguh aku bahagia kalau begini caranya. Aku tidak usah melihat wajahnya lagi kalau mau keluar. jadi aku bebas. Ha ha ha ha…!' Itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata.

"Jangan mimpi" Naruto mendengus. Dan segera pergi keluar menuju ke mobilnya.

"Itterashai, Naruto-kun" Hinata melambai pada Naruto, walaupun Hinata tau bahwa Ia tidak akan dibalas, tapi senyum tetap terpasang di wajahnya. Dia senang sekali dengan "Hak Akses Keluar dengan Bebas"nya yang baru ia peroleh.

#####

"Naruto-kun!" Shion langsung memeluk Naruto ketika Ia melihat orang yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. "aku sangat merindukanmu".

Naruto membalas pelukan Shion "Aku juga Shion, makanya aku datang."


	4. Chapter 4

Pukul 2 AM

 **Hinata PoV**

Aku baru saja menutup mataku selama 3 jam karena si tuan bodoh itu baru saja kembali dari "kantor". Sekarang ada 2 tamu tidak di undang yang sedang mondar-mandir di halaman.

Huuft

Aku tidak boleh menilai ini sebagai kesialan tapi… tidak ada kata yang cocok untuk kejadian ini selain kata "sial".

Dengan terpaksa aku turun dari tempat tidur menuju ke lemari. Tentu saja untuk mengambil busur panah yang aku sembunyikan di belakang lemari. Selain tidak berisik, juga bisa sebagai latihan. Aku sudah lama tidak memegang busur.

Angin malam menerpa wajahku saat aku tengah berdiri di pagar balkon untuk melompat ke balkon kamar Naruto. Untung saja kamar kami bersebelahan. Paman dan Bibi atau sekarang Ayah dan Ibu.

Hap!

Pendaratan yang sempurna.

Satu di balik pohon dan satunya lagi ada di balik semak-semak. Kurasa aku hanya harus membuat mereka pergi dari sini dengan sendirinya dengan memberi peringatan. Aku tidak boleh sampai membunuh mereka. Bagaimana jadinya jika besok pagi ada dua mayat terbujur kaku di halaman?

Aku harus konsentrasi.

Yosh

Pertama aku membidik yang ada di balik pohon. Hawa keberadaan mereka terlalu mudah untuk di deteksi. Amatir!

 **Hinata PoV End**

Saat Hinata mulai membidik kea rah semak-semak tiba-tiba ada pisau yang melesat dan melukai bahu kanannya.

Seeet!

Panah kedua melesat dengan cepat menuju ke orang yang dibalik semak-semak. Dan mengenai organ vitalnya. Untunglah orang yang dibalik pohon tadi hanya diberikan peringatan jadi dia tidak terluka dan dapat memapah orang kedua yang terluka akibat panah dari Hinata.

Setelah hawa keberadaan tamu tak diundang tadi telah tiada. Barulah Hinata bernafas lega.

Tes…. Tes…. Tes…. Darah segar mengalir dari bahu Hinata.

"Ah, aku lupa soal bahuku dimana pisau tadi menancap?" beberapa menit modar-madir di balkon Naruto untuk mencari pisau musuh tadi tapi tak jua ditemukan.

"haaah" Hinata menghela napas berat menatap Naruto yang sedang tertidur lelap seperti tidak ada masalah dari balik kaca.

"Naruto, kamu memang sangat beruntung. Dan lihat aku…" Hinata menghentikan monolognya.

'tidak boleh, aku harus tetap berfikiran positif'. "Lihat aku… aku adalah orang yang beruntung karena dapat melindungi orang yang sangat beruntung". Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto tetap tertidur pulas. "tapi jika begini terus, bisa-bisa aku menjadi penghuni malam. Ini sudah dua bulan" ucap Hinata pasrah.

Setelah itu dia kembali ke kamarnya. Yang pasti dia sudah membersihkan darahnya yang menetes ke lantai tadi sebelum meloncat.

####

"Naruto, perusahaan kita mendapatkan undangan pesta malam ini dari Homura Corp. Tapi Ayah dan Ibu tidak bisa menghadirinya karena ada urusan." Ucap wanita dari seberang

"heeeee.. Urusan…. Urusan liburan ke Hawai kan Bu?" Tanya Naruto mengejek

'Anak ini, apa dia punya Indra keenam?' batin Kushina "Uhuk.." Kushina berpura-pura batuk "pokoknya kami ada urusan ke Hawai yah sekalian liburan" lanjutnya.

"sudah kuduga"

"Jadi kamu dan Hinata saja yang menghadirinya"

"Kenapa Bu-…"

"Na_RU_TO….. kamu tidak berniat menyuruh Shikamaru atau yang pergi kan? Atau kamu tidak berniat mengajak Hinata ya? Diakan Istrimu" Potong Kushina dari seberang telpon

Gulp… Naruto sampai harus menelan ludah mendengar nada suara ibunya. Walaupun berbicara dengan ibunya menggunakan telepon tapi Naruto tau, wajah ibunya sekarang bagaimana… membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan.

"A-aku tidak berniat seperti itu kok Bu. Dan yang pasti Hinata pergi denganku" Jawab Naruto gugup.

"Baguslah, kamu memang anak yang baik Naruto. Kau boleh pulang cepat hari ini. Kau harus menemani Hinata membeli gaun. Sudah yah Naruto, Ayah dan Ibu selalu menyayangimu. Ah satu hal lagi, kau harus bisa mengambil hati Toneri, dia adalah pemimpin dari perusahaan itu." Jelas Kushina panjang lebar tanpa membiarkan Naruto memotong lalu memutuskan sambungan telpon.

Pulang cepat yah? Jam di pergelangan tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul 10. Ini sih terlalu cepat. Hmm, kira-kira apa yang dilakukan gadis itu jika aku tidak ada. Naruto tersenyum dan langsung memakai jas dan keluar dari ruangannya.

####

Plakkk!

Hinata menampar Naruto ketika hendak masuk kedalam rumah. Tentu saja Naruto kaget dengan tindakan Hinata ini.

"ah… Bukan mimpi" Hinata bergumam sendiri dan kembali melihat kearah Naruto dengan tersenyum "selamat datang Naruto"

Naruto masih tertegun, apa yang salah dengannya. Kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba menamparnya? Baru pertama kali dia ditampar oleh seorang wanita. Selama ini dia belum pernah ditampar. Ibunya saja hanya selalu memukuli atau menjewernya, atau melemparkan panci padanya jika dia berbuat salah. tapi tidak dengan tamparan.

"Kau, apa ya-"

Perkataan Naruto terhenti, karena Hinata tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Agak lama.

Setelah itu Hinata melepaskannya. Kemudian kembali ke dapur.

Dan lagi Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang. Wajahnya memerah, pipinya memanas. Bahkan rasa pedis akibat tamparan tadi sudah tidak ada, malahan seluruh wajahnya sekarang terasa panas. 'apa gara-gara kaget' batinya sambil memegangi dadanya. Setelah beberapa saat tertegun di pintu. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar. Dengan perut yang serasa penuh dengan bunga-bunga.

Berapa kali Naruto untuk fokus pada computer yang ada di depannya. Tapi pikirannya melayang. Dia tidak tenang. Dia ingin melihat wajah Hinata. Tapi kan akan aneh kalau dia menghampiri Hinata dengan alasan tidak jelas.

Tok… tok.. tok…

Pintu ruang kerja sedikit terbuka, menapilkan wajah Hinata. "Naruto-kun saatnya makan siang." Ucap Hinata lalu kembali menutup pintu.

Sepertinya keinginan Naruto terpenuhi.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah punya gaun untuk pesta nanti malam?" Tanya Naruto di tengah makan siang mereka.

"iya, Sudah. Tenang saja, aku juga punya gaun yang pantas di pakai untuk pesta. Jadi kau tidak punya alasan untuk memandang rendahku nanti.

"uhuk.." Naruto sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, selain berpura-pura batuk. "lalu, kenapa tadi kamu memelukku?". Naruto hanya menyakan soal pelukan tiba-tibanya Hinata, soal tamparan mungkin dia sudah lupa.

"Uhuk.. uhuk…" Hinata tersedak. "itu, Uhuk.. " dia langsung mengambil minum. "tadi aku terlalu senang. Karena tadi aku dapat telfon jika Mitsuki dan…." Hinata tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya karena telephone rumah tiba-tiba berdering. Hinata kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

'siapa sih yang menelfon? Gara-gara dering sialan itu, aku jadi penasaran, Mitsuki? Siapa dia? Kenapa Hinata sangat senang?' rutuk Naruto seorang diri di meja makan.

"tadi telfon dari sakura, katanya dia dan sasuke akan terlambat sedikit."

Naruto masih saja memandangi Hinata. Masih mengharapkan kelanjutan alasan pelukan tiba-tiba tadi.

"aku minta maaf, atas kejadian tadi. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Pandangan mata Naruto diartikan sebagai pandangan mana-rasa-bersalahmu-itu-dan-jangan-mengulanginya-lagi oleh Hinata.

Naruto diam saja, menelan rasa kecewanya bersamaan dengan makanannya. Dia tidak marah sama sekali karena dipeluk. Malahan dia merasa….

Senang

#####

'Akhirnya sampai juga. Aduh dia terlalu cantik. Dan apa-apaan para pria itu? Memandangi Istri orang itu tidak sopan tau.' batin Naruto. Dia semakin mendekatkan Hinata pada dirinya.

Ya mereka sedang memasuki aula tempat acara di Homura Corp ini. Tapi hatinya tidak tenang, karena orang-orang melihat istrinya seperti mangsa. Ya, dia istriku, ISTRIKU. Batin Naruto bangga.

 **Naruto PoV**

Untung saja Hinata tidak melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku. Sepertinya dia tidak terbiasa dengan High Heels. Dia memakai gaun Ungu. Sangat cocok untuknya. Dan wangi lavender darinya sangat menenangkan. Wajahnya ternyata sangat cantik dan mulus.

"hey, Naruto-kun apa aku terlihat sangat cantik sampai-sampai kau memandangiku seperti itu?" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba menyadarkanku. Dia tengah memandangiku, bukan dia tengah meremehkanku. tapi Mata lavendernya itu sangat indah. Aku sangat menyukainya.

"iya, kau sangat cantik". Balasku tanpa ragu. Hey, aku benar-benar jujur akan hal ini. Dia tampak sangat cantik. Tapi apa yang kudapat darinya, dia malah memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Apa-apaan itu?

"apa di puji seperti itu membuat senang? dasar gadis norak" ucapku jengkel. Aku jengkel karena dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Sepertinya dia ingin membalasku, tapi tidak ingin berdebat denganku. Buktinya dia mencoba melepaskan lengaku tapi kutahan. Biar saja dia marah.

"kau, sudah kuperingatkan dari awal. Dan aku sudah bilang bahwa aku amat sangat membencimu." Entah mengapa aku malah cari masalah dengannya. Padahal sebelum berangkat kami diam-diam saja.

Dia malah mencengkram lenganku dengan kasarnya. Dan menginjak kakiku dengan heelsnya. Lalu dia tersenyum padaku.

"aku tau" jawabnya kepadaku. tindakannya ini seoalah berakata, aku juga membencimu.

Aku tidak ingin mungkin berteriak di tengah pesta ini, kurasa dia adalah _DO-s_. injakan heelsnya sangat terasa di kakiku. Astaga wanita ini sangat menakutkan ternyata.

"Mama….." tiba-tiba ada anak kecil berambut putih yang berlari kearah kami, tidak berlari kearah Hinata lebih tepatnya.

Segera saja Hinata melepaskan lenganku. dan menyamakan tingginya lalu memeluk anak itu. "Mitsuki.."

Mama? MAMA? Apa aku tidak salah dengar, anak itu memanggilnya Mama?

"Mitsuki, mana Ayahmu?" Tanya Hinata setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah 2 tahun ya Hinata kita tidak bertemu?" tiba-tiba ada suara pria dari belakang kami.

"Toneri-kun" Hinata langsung berbalik setelah mendengar suara pria yang ternyata bernama Toneri itu.

Ada apa ini? Apa aku tidak terlihat disini? Hey kita ada di tengah pesta. Hinata kau itu sudah menikah? Dan apa-apaan orang ini, mereka hanya melihat kalau hal seperti tadi itu sudah biasa. Dan ada apa ini? Kenapa anak itu memanggil Hinata dengan panggilan Mama?


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Pukul 2 AM.

Naruto masih belum bisa menutup matanya. Segala macam cara gaya bahkan posisi telah dia coba hanya untuk membuat matanya tertutup. Tapi apapun bentuknya tetap tidak bisa. Jangankan untuk membuat matanya tertutup, membuat pikirannya untuk tidak mengingat kejadian di pesta tadi saja sulit.

 _Flash back_

"Toneri-kun" Hinata langsung berbalik setelah mendengar suara pria yang ternyata bernama Toneri itu.

Ketika itu tangannya langsung terbuka, memberi tanda agar Hinata masuk dalam pelukannya. Tapi yang di beri tanda hanya diam saja.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

"Hinata apa kau hanya akan terus memandangiku?" sepertinya Toneri harus menyadarkan Hinata, jika tidak mereka akan terus dalam posisi seperti itu. "Kau tau, tanganku sudah lelah". Sambungnya lagi.

Bukannya berlari menuju ke pelukan Toneri, seperti di drama-drama. Dia malah berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Dan ketika sampai Hinata langsung saja memeluk erat dan bahkan menangis di dada bidang Toneri.

"Yosh… yosh… yosh… Hime, sekarang aku ada disini. Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja". ucap Toneri menenangkan sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata.

Toneri tau. Toneri tau segala permasalahan yang Hinata hadapi. Tanpa di beri tahu pun Toneri sudah tau, sebab dia masih berhubungan dengan klan Hyuga. Dan karena Hinata tau bahwa Toneri tahu, jadi dia tidak perlu memberi tahukannya. Dia hanya perlu menangis saja, sudah membuatnya tau bahwa Hinata dalam kesulitan. terlalu banyak kata "tau"nya, maafkan author yang tidak sempurna ini, ckckckc

"ehem" Naruto berdehem untuk menyadarkan kedua orang itu bahwa dia juga ada. Dan mungkin mengembalikan mereka ke dunia nyata. Dan hei saat ini mereka sedang di perhatikan oleh orang-orang. Semoga saja mereka tidak lupa jika mereka sedang di tengah-tengah pesta. "Bisa je….."

"a..ah, Hime, kau membuat bajuku basah dan astaga, jangan mengelap ingusmu begitu saja di…. Ah sudahlah" Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh Toneri yang sedang menyayangkan bajunya karena kalian tau sendiri lah. Poor Naruto.

"Maaf" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hinata sebagai jawabannya.

Kini Hinata sudah lebih tenang.

"Mama, baju ayah jadi kotor. Ewwww!" ucap anak kecil yang hanya menjadi penonton selain Naruto atas adegan tadi.

"ah ha haha, maaf. Tadi Mama sangat bahagia melihat kalian. Jadi yah begitulah Mitsuki-kun" Jawab Hinata sekenanya. "Toneri-kun, berikan jasmu. Aku akan membersihakannya. Sekalian aku juga ingin ke toilet"

Melihat Hinata seperti ini hanya membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala. Dia tidak banyak berubah ternyata. Tanpa ba_bi_bu dia langsung memberikan jasnya kepada Hinata. Setelah itu dia menggandeng Mitsuki pergi. Tanpa pamit dengan Naruto.

"Maafkan saya karena telah memeluk istrimu Namikase_san" Toneri memulai percakapan setelah melihat Hinata agak jauh, dan setidaknya dia tidak akan mendengar percakapan antara dia dan Naruto. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku dan Hinata sudah 2 tahun tidak bertemu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"ah, Iya. Tidak apa. Sepertinya anda orang yang sangat berpengaruh dalam hidup ISTRI SAYA." Naruto sengaja memberikan penekanan pada bagian kata 'istri saya', entah apa maksud dari tujuannya tersebut.

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu Namikaze_san. Saya hanya masih memiliki ikatan keluarga dengan Hyuga. Jadi saat masih kecil akulah yang menjaganya disaat Hiashi maupun Neji sibuk." Ungkap Toneri panjang lebar. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mengatakan hal itu. Mengingat dulu bagaimana Hinata sangat rewel dan bersamangat. Dia bahkan sempat kewalahan.

"Begitu ya? Aku jadi ingin melihat Hinata ketika melihatnya kecil dulu." Naruto tersenyum ketika membayangkan hal itu. Dia hanya penasaran. Tidak dia benar-benar penasaran tentang Hinata.

"Heeeee…." Toneri hanya bisa tersenyum. "Waktu Hinata masih kecil dia selalu berkata 'Jika aku besar nanti, aku akan menikah dengan Toneri-kun.' dia sangat lucu ketika mengatakan itu." Sambungnya.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Bukannya dia tidak suka, hanya saja… akh tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Dan yang terpentingkan saat ini. Betul saat inilah yang terpenting dimana dialah yang menjadi suami Hinata saat ini. Itulah yang di pikirkan oleh Naruto. "Jadi ekhm..." Naruto sengaja batuk walaupun hanya modus "Apa anak itu…." masih mencoba menemukan kata yang tepat "Apa kamu dan Hinata… Maksudku Mitsuki-kun…"

"Pffttt…. Hahahaha!" Toneri merasa sangat lucu melihat tingkah Naruto saat ini. Jika saja Hinata disini mungkin ketawanya akan lebih keras lagi. "Bukan… tentu saja bukan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata menikah denganmu jika memang begitu kejadiannya".

"Maksud anda?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Toneri mencoba menghentikan tawanya. Dia mengambil nafas lalu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto "Jadi begini, Mitsuki itu adalah anakku dengan Istriku. Tapi karena suatu penyakit Istrikku harus pergi meninggalkan kami. Mungkin Hinata tidak tega melihat Mitsuki yang terus-terus saja menangis memanggil ibunya. Maka Hinata mengajukan diri untuk menjadi mamanya Mitsuki." Raut wajan Toneri tampak sedih. "Mungkin Hinata hanya melihat dirinya di Mitsuki karena dia kehilangan ibunya waktu seusia Mitsuki dulu. Jadi anda tidak perlu berfikiran yang aneh-aneh Namikaze_san." Sambungnya.

"Oh begitu ya". Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dia hanya… bukan… entahlah. Tapi yang jelas dia tidak tau harus bagaimana. Dia tidak pernah mengalaminya.

"Ah dan soal kerja sama perusahaan sepertinya tidak perlu di diskusikan panjang lebar. Sebab kau sudah menikah dengan pemimpin aslinya". Ucap Toneri tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan kembali tersenyum.

"Ha?" dan Naruto di buat bengong dengan pernyataan tersebut.

 _flash back end_

Terlalu banyak hal tentang Hinata yang baru saja di ketahuinya. Dan itu hanya baru sebagian. Sebenarnya dia masih penasaran dengan si Mitsuki itu. Dan pasti masih banyak lagi tentang Hinata yang belum terungkap. Sebenarnya siapa yang telah Ia nikahi, atau lebih tepatnya siapa sebenarnya Hinata? Inilah pertanyaan yang terus mengganggunya sedari tadi. Dan dia tidak sempat bertanya karena terlalu sibuk juga menyapa orang-orang yang hadir di pesta di kala itu. Dan dia yakin pasti ada sesuatu diantara Hinata dan Toneri di masa lalu-selain soal Mitsuki-Dia hanya tidak bisa menjelaskan apa, tapi seperti ada dinding yang khusus untuk Naruto dimana dia tidak bisa di lewatinya. Atau tidak di izinkan untuk melewatinya.

Karena terlalu memikirkan hal diatas jadinya Naruto tidak bisa tidur. Barang untuk menutup mata selam 5 detik saja tidak bisa. Berbagai macam posisi sudah ia lakukan tapi tetap tidak bisa.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggg…..

"Alarm sialan, aku tau ini sudah pagi jadi tidak USAH BERBUNYI."

BUGH!

Seketika kamar Naruto menjadi hening kembali. Naruto jadi kesal sendiri dengan hal-hal yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan melampiaskannya seperti halnya yang menimpa jam wekernya yang kini sudah hancur lebur tak terbentuk karena hantaman tangan sebagai wujud dari kekesalannya. Padahalkan jam itu tidak punya salah dia hanya diatur untuk berbunyi pada jam yang sudah di tentukan oleh pemiliknya.

Tok… Tok…

Terdengar suara ketukan dari balik pintu kamarnya. "Apa lagi sekarang?" Ucap Naruto semakin geram. Dengan suasana hati yang meluap-luap dan kepala seolah akan meledak ia membuka pintu.

"Na-Naruto-kun sarapan sudah siap." Ucap Hinata terbata. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin bersikap biasa saja. tapi saat melihat wajah Naruto ketika membuka pintu membuat hatinya menciut. Takut melihat wajah Naruto yang seolah akan memakannya hidup-hidup jika dia salah bicara atau bergerak sedikit saja. bukannya menatap Naruto seperti biasa, kali ini dia menunduk. Instingnya menyuruhnya untuk diam saja sambil memainkan kedua jarinya yang biasa ia lakukan secara tidak sadar jika dia gugup. Jika dia musuh, Hinata sudah pasti memukulnya dari tadi. Tapi sosok yang di depannya adalah tuan yang harus Hinata jaga. Jadi Hinata bingung mau berbuat apa dan gugup dengan tatapan marah Naruto yang bisa ia rasakan walaupun dia menunuduk.

Sedangkan Naruto jangan di tanya. Dia hanya melihat Hinata dalam diam. Hinatalah yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur, Hintalah yang membuatnya jadi pemarah di pagi ini dan semua ini karena Hinata.

"AKU TIDAK SARAPAN" Ucap Naruto dingin. Dan kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya dan jangan lupa pintu yang ia banting tepat di depan Hinata dan hampir mengenai wajahnya jika Hinata maju 2 cm saja.

Hari yang biasa, kesibukan yang biasa di kantor Namikaze corp ini. "Huaaaah" si rambut rusa yang menuju tempat duduknya menguap selebar-lebarnya. Walaupun demikian dia adalah asisten pribadi pemilik kantor ini. Dan semua orang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dan wajah yang selalu bosan tersebut. Tapi semua orang juga tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat cerdas.

"Yo Shikamaru" sapa salah satu karyawan Namikaze ketika orang yang di sapa tersebut hendak duduk.

"Huaah, Kiba ka, ada apa?" Balas Shikamaru malas.

"Ini laporanku untuk yang kemarin" Kiba meletakkan map biru yang ia pegang dari tadi. Dan langsung pergi tanpa menunggu komentar dari Shikamaru.

"Mattaku, merepotkan saja." Walaupun Shikamaru berkata demikian tetap saja dia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. "Bagus juga hasilnya" Ucapnya sambil menutup kembali map yang di berikan Kiba tadi.

"CEPAT PERBAIKI ATAU KAU DIPECATTT!" Suara bentakan tersebut sukses membuat orang yang melakukan akitivitasnya terhenti. Bagaimana tidak, karena suara tersebut berasal dari ruangan Bos mereka.

"Maaf… maaf saya akan perbaiki segera." Ucap seseorang yang berambut mangkok keluar dari ruangan Bos mereka dan langsung saja menuju tempatnya. Semua orang yang tadinya tidak bergerak setelah mendengar teriakan tadi langsung kembali mengerjakan tugasnya bahkan orang yang sudah selesai dan bersiap untuk beristirahat langsung saja sok sibuk. Bahkan ada yang berpura-pura mengetik padahal komputernya mati. Semua ini karena Bos mereka yang sudah berada di depan mereka. Menatap mereka dengan aura membunuh.

"Dengar, aku tidak peduli apa dan bagaimana. Jika memang masih ingin bertahan di sini. Bekerjalah dengan serius. Atau KALIAN SEMUA KU PECAT!"

BLAM!

Pintu ditutup dengan sangat keras. Semua orang terdiam. Kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka dengan tenang. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Bahkan untuk beranjak dari tempat saja tidak. Padahal sudah waktunya untuk istrahat dan makan siang. Tapi tidak ada orang yang berani untuk meninggalkan tempatnya masing-masing.

"haaa…. Menyusahkan saja" Kata-kata khas ini berasal dari pemilik clan Nara yang memasuki ruangan si bos tersebut. Bagaimana pun Shikamaru adalah sekretaris sekaligus penasehat si bos.

Selang beberapa menit setelah si penasehat masuk, si bos keluar dengan wajah yang sudah kesal dari tadi kini jadi tambah kesal.

"Jika ingin mengguruiku lakukan itu ketika kita masih ada di akademi" ucap si bos jengkel sambil melewati para karyawan menuju pintu keluar.

Setelah si bos keluar. Para karyawan malah menghembuskan nafas secara massal. Merasa lega.

"Lee, apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat si bos marah besar begitu?" tanya Choji, pria gen-padat yang hobi makan.

"Aku hanya salah ketik satu kata saja. dan dia langsung saja memarihiku." Jawab Lee dengan raut wajah sedih.

Serentak saja semua orang yang mendengar penuturan Lee kembali memeriksa berkas mereka. Takut jika ada yang salah dan berakhir dengan makian dari si bos.

"Arghhh sial…" Teriak Naruto di tengah jalan. Dia mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya frustasi. "Bahkan Shikamaru juga….. Arrgghhh SIIAALLL" masih dalam keadaan frustasi

Sontak semua orang yang juga berlalu lalang terkaget mendengar teriakan Naruto. Dan berhasil mengambil perhatian orang-orang.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Urus saja urusan kalian sendiri". Marah Naruto kepada orang yang memperhatikannya dan terus berjalan.

"Mama… orang itu aneh" ucap salah seorang anak kecil sambil menarik-narik baju sang mama.

"SSssttt.. jangan di lihat" Bisik si Mama kepada anaknya.

Naruto pura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan anak-ibu itu. Dia sudah cukup kesal hari ini. Tujuannya sekarang yaitu menuju apartemen Shion. Mungkin saja Shion dapat mengurangi kekesalannya hari ini. Tapi bukannya berkurang kekesalan Naruto semakin menjadi dan marah setelah melihat hal yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya. Shion tengah berciuman dengan pemuda berambut merah. Sontak saja Naruto langsung memukul pria tersebut. Mengakhiri ciuman panas antara pria tersebut dengan teriakan Shion.

"Kyaaaaa…. Sasori-kun!" Histeris Shion. Bagaimana tidak? Pria bernama Sasori itu tidak bergerak setelah Naruto meninjunya. Mungkin tinjuan yang di penuhi kekesalan sehingga dapat membuat orang pingsan.

"Ne Shion, aku tidak akan memukulmu jadi kau tidak usah takut."

Walaupun begitu Shion tetap saja ketakutan. Bukan karena tidak percaya dengan kata-kata dingin Naruto. Tapi dia ketakutan dengan wajah Naruto saat ini. Sungguh dia tidak pernah melihat Naruto dengan wajah yang semenyeramkan ini. Wajah yang selalu tersenyum seterang matahari ini kini berubah seperti iblis jahat yang siap membunuh kapan saja. tak sanggup lagi melihat wajah Naruto yang seperti ini Shion langsung saja berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan jangan lupakan Sasori yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya.

Bingung mau kemana. Naruto terus saja melangkah. Berjalan tak tentu arah. Dan perjalananya berakhir di depan rumahnya sendiri. Rumahnya dan orang yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Kepalanya sakit, berdenyut-denyut. dia tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang. Sakit sekali.

Prang… Preng.. Prung.. Brak…. Brukkk… Brek…

"AAARRRGGHHHH" Teriak Naruto frustasi. Dia menghancur apa saja yang dilihatnya. Dia ingin melampiaskan semuanya. Tapi sepertinya perabotan rumah tidak akan cukup untuk menenangkannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun kau sudah pulang" Ucap Hinata terbata melihat perabotan yang sudah hancur.

"KAU!" tunjuk Naruto pada Hinata dan berjalan mendekatinya. Semakin membuat Hinata gelisah. "KAU YANG MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI, KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB" Teriak Naruto tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

Hinata bingung mau menjawab apa. Tapi seperti yang Naruto katakan sepertinya dia telah membuat Naruto marah besar kali ini. Walau dia tidak tau apa salahnya.

Gemas dengan sikap Hinata yang memainkan jarinya Naruto hendak kembal berteriak tapi terpotong oleh Hinata.

"Ta-tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan memukulku dan tidak be-berteriak lagi padaku." Hinata berusaha keras untuk mengajukan pernyaratan ini.

"Aku janji" ucap Naruto setelah berpikir lama. Apapun yang asal kepala ini bisa dingin pikir Naruto.

"Laki-laki tidak pernah menarik perkataannya" setelah berkata begitu Hinata langsung menariknya ke kamar mandi. Setelah sampai di kamar mandi Hinata menarik lehernya. Hal ini membuat Naruto kaget dan membuatnya berfikir mungkin Hinata akan menciumnya tapi bukan itu yang Hinata lakukan. Dia hanya menarik leher Naruto untuk membungkuk. kemudian Hinata berpindah ke samping Naruto dan memutar kran air lalu mengguyur Naruto.

"Ap-Ap yang kau…." Protes Naruto dan kembali berdiri tegak. Tapi hal itu tidak dibiarkan lama oleh Hinata dan kembali memaksanya untuk membungkuk.

"Sudah diam saja. Laki-laki tidak pernah menarik perkataannya." Ucap Hinata tenang sambil tetap menyiram kepala Naruto.

"Yosh sudah selesai…" Hinata seolah berbicara sendiri karena tidak di tanggapi oleh Naruto. Dia kemudian mematikan kran air.

"Ah Naruto-kun, jangan langsung berdiri. Nanti bajumu basah." Cegat Hinata kemudian segera mengelap kepala Naruto yang masih basah dengan handuk.

"Tapi Hinata badanku sakit jika membungkuk terus." Bantah Naruto yang seperti anak kecil yang sedang protes. Dan itu sukses membuat Hinata terkikik geli mendengarnya.

Sepertinya Naruto sudah kembali normal. Syukurlah, padahal dia sudah sangat takut tadi. Naruto menyadari jika Hinata agak sulit untuk menghaduki kepalanya. Lihat saja dia sampai jinjit begitu. Sadar atau tidak sadar Naruto agak menurukan badanya untuk membuat Hinata tidak kesulitan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum" Naruto membuka suara.

"Tidak, aku hanya berfikir jika kau melanggar janjimu tadi dan kemudian mengamuk aku akan beralari keluar dan menguncimu di kamar mandi ini." Jelas Hinata yang tampaknya tersenyum bahagia membayangkanhal itu terjadi sambil terus menghanduki kepala Naruto.

Naruto hendak protes dengan pemikiran Hinata itu, bisa-bisanya dia berfikir seperti itu. Tapi batal karena Hinata langsung saja menariknya keluar menuju tempat tidur. Akh sepertinya ini adalah kamar Hinata.

"Oke sekarang, Naruto-sama harus duduk." Ucap atau perintah Hinata.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" walaupun berkata begitu Naruto menurut juga. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah Naruto membelakangi Hinata.

"Aku akan memijit kepalamu" Kata Hinata sambil mulai memiji-mijit kepala Naruto. Dengan lihainya jemari lentik Hinata mulai menari dengan tekanan-tekanan yang lebut pada mahkota kuning itu.

"Ah… yah… disitu… hmmmm" desis-desisan Naruto mulai keluar.

"Enakan…"

"Hmm… Lumayan"

"Dulu aku sering melakukan hal ini juga pada Ayah, Neji-nii dan juga Toneri"

Pernyataan dan nama terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Hinata sontak membuat Naruto memutar badannya menghadap ke Hinata. Tapi Hinata malah memutarnya kembali. Walaupun dengan susah payah. Mengingat Naruto adalah laki-laki.

Hening…

"Ne, Hinata…" Naruto kembali membuka suara. Dan hanya di jawab 'hmm'. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Toneri, maksudku Mitsuki…" sambung Naruto takut-takut. Akhirnya dia mengucapkannya. Hal inilah awal dari semua kekesalan Naruto.

Hinata sempat menghentikan pijitannya. Tapi kemudian melanjutkannya kembali "Hmmm… bagaimana mengatakannya ya…" Hinata tampak berfikir keras untuk menjawabnya. Dan Naruto tahu itu tanpa melihatnya. "Seperti yang kau ketahui, Toneri itu adalah keluarga jauh klan Hyuga."

"Aku tau itu, yang aku tanyakan itu hubungan kalian… sebagai orang yang berbeda gender." Naruto tertunduk seolah untuk meredam suaranya tapi percuma karena sang Hyuga masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aaahhh… kalau masalah itu. Sebenarnya dulu waktu masih kecil jika sudah besar nanti aku pernah berencana untuk menikah dengan Toneri." Dan pernyataan dari Hinata ini sukses membuatnya kaget. "Dan keinginan itu tetap bertahan, sampai akhirnya aku menangis karena undangan pernikahannya yang di kirim ke rumah kami. kau tau sendiri kan jika Toneri menikah dengan orang lain. Dan lahirlah Mitsuki." Naruto hanya mengagguk sebagai jawaban iya.

"Aku marah, aku benci soalnya ketika aku berkata aku akan menikahi Toneri jika besar nanti, Toneri akan mengangguk. Dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sabar menunggu hari itu." Kesal Hinata

"Ittai…" Keluh Naruto. Pijatan Hinata sudah berubah jadi jitakan kecil yang membuat Naruto meringis.

"Akh maaf Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata. "Kau tau apa yang dikatakan Toneri pada saat itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Maaf sebenarnya aku berbohong untuk menyenangkanmu?" jawab Naruto sambil berbalik mengahadap Hinata.

"Bukan, katanya 'Hime kau mengatakan seperti itu karena kau hanya tidak ingin berpisah dariku. Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah tapi perasaan tidak ingin berpisah karena Cinta pada lawan jenis dan pada keluarga itu berbeda. Dan yang aku dan kau rasakan perasaan pada keluarga'." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus pada Naruto dan sukses membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti menatap Hinata. Ada perasaan yang lain yang dirasakan Naruto. Rasanya akan meledak keluar jika Hinata tidak memutarnya kembali dan melanjutkan pijatannya. "Dan soal Mitsuki, aku senasib dengannya. Ibuku meninggal waktu kecil. Jadi aku sekarang tukar posisi dengan Toneri" Sambungnya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Maksudku, waktu kecil Ibuku meninggal. Tonerilah yang menghiburku. Tapi tidak mungkin dia menyuruhku memanggilnya Ibu atau ayah, soalnya aku masih punya Ayah. Jadi ketika Istri Toneri meninggal, aku melihat diriku pada Mitsuki. Aku tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan ibu. Tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk memanggilku Mama, karena aku tau aku tidak akan pernah menggantikan sosok yang selalu di panggi 'Ibu' oleh Mitsuki" Jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Hmm…." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Lagi dia tidak tau harus berkomentar apa.

"Jadi Naruto-kun ada masalah apa dengan Shion-san? Soalnya dari tadi pagi Naruto-kun sudah marah-marah" Tanya Hinata mengalihkan topik.

"Tidak.. itu.. hanya.." Naruto bingung mau menjawab apa. Masalahnya adalah Hinatalah yang membuatnya marah-marah dan semakin menambah ketika dia melihat Shion berciuman tadi.

Hening. Tidak jawaban yang keluar dari sang Suami. Hinata mencoba memberi nasehat. "Naruto-kun, aku tidak tau kata-kataku ini bisa berguna atau tidak. Tapi jika kau memang mencintainya jangan di lepaskan. Tapi jika tidak berarti dia bukan jodohmu. Penggang dengan erat apa yang menjadi hal yang berharga bagimu" Hinata mengakhiri pijatannya bersamaan dengan nasehatnya. Dan Naruto hanya bisa diam.

"Ne Hinata, kitakan sudah menikah apa kau tidak merasa aneh jika aku punya kekasih?" pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat Hinata tersenyum geli.

"Tidak, soalnya kita ini orang asing. Kita bahkan tidak saling mencintai. Status pernikahan hanya berlaku bagi orang luar. Tapi bagi kita berdua kita ini adalah orang asing yang tinggal satu atap"

"Hinata…"

"Jadi agar kita tidak menjadi orang asing mari berkenalan" Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya pertanda untuk bersalaman. Awalnya Naruto hendak menolak tapi tanganya di tarik paksa oleh Hinata.

"Namaku Hyuga Hinata, umur 25 Tahun. Hal yang ku suka etto, Ayah, Neji-ni, Hanabi dan Toneri" mendengar nama Toneri Naruto langsung menarik tangannya dan kembali memunggungi Hinata. Bahkan Naruto sendiri kenapa ia bertingkah seperti ini.

Bukannya memutar kembali Naruto untuk menghadapnya. Dia malah menyentuh dahi Naruto dan dengan pemaksaan membuat kepalanya jatuh di pangkuan Hinata. Naruto hanya diam dan tidak membantah. Dia merasa agak senang.

"Sekarang cobalah untuk tidur" Ucap Hinata sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Naruto. "Akh dan satu lagi, hal yang kubenci adalh kebohongan dan ketidakjujuran." Sambungnya sambil tetap mengelus kepala Naruto lalu menyanyikan Lullaby yang sukses membuat Naruto tidur. Tertidur di kamar Hinata tentunya.

Setelah merasa Naruto sudah terlelap, dengan pelan dia menggantikan pahanya dengan bantal sebagai penyangga kepalanya. Tak lupa menyelimutinya.

Saat ini Hinata sedang berada di ruang tamu, merapikan benda-benda yang di buang oleh Naruto. Tapi tak lama kemudian hpnya telpon rumah berbunyi.

"Halo"

"…"

"Apa? Madara mulai bergerak?"

"….."

"Baiklah, aku akan hati-hati, tenang saja aku akan melindunginya" telpon pun di putus.

"Sebentar lagi Naruto-kun, tinggal sedikit lagi" ucap Hinata yakin. Dan yakin jika hanya dia berbicara sendiri. mungkin

* * *

Ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi dengan seniorku yang aku suka. aku memang jarang bicara dengan dia. tapi ada kesempatan dimana aku bisa berbicara banyak dan cerita lama (salah satu moment terindah bagiku) dengan dia. hanya saja seniorku itu gondrong jadi aku mencacingkan rambutnya. walaupun dia laki-laki.


End file.
